


Stay

by happyanpan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyanpan/pseuds/happyanpan
Summary: With the existence of Blackwatch revealed to the world after the Venice incident, it had only been a matter of time when the inquiries about Moira's involvement with Overwatch would follow.





	Stay

It had been hours since the Blackwatch team led by Gabriel had returned from Venice and if possible, things had only gotten worse. The footage of Blackwatch’s escape was all over news now and the Italian government and the media demanded an explanation, and all Overwatch could offer them was the promise they would get to the bottom of tonight's events as fast as they were able. Easier said than done: there was no nice way of saying the commander of a covert operations unit that no one had known existed until now had shot a man out off a window for revenge.

They could hardly afford a break, but when Jack eventually asked to speak with Gabriel alone, Ana took the opportunity to go send the others to rest. As she was about to leave the interrogation room, Ana's eyes wandered to one of the screens on the wall, displaying an inquiry from one of Overwatch’s science affiliates about the involvement of Moira in today's events. Ana let out a defeated sigh. As if they didn't have enough explaining to do.

When Ana got out of the interrogation room, Jesse stood up from one of the seats against the wall. “Cap, what's the situation?”

“Not good,” Ana said truthfully.  “Italian government is not happy with us, and Gabriel having no regrets about what he did isn’t exactly helping us deal with this.”

She glanced behind the glass back in the room where Jack had now sat on the seat opposite of Gabriel. They both looked just tired now, but not too long ago they had been shouting their throats sore at each other. In twenty years they had known each other there had been plenty of butting heads among all of them, but Ana had never seen Jack so furious at any of Gabriel’s decisions before. Ana couldn’t claim to feel any better than Jack about what Gabriel had done.

“Guess it'll be a long night,” Jesse said. At least someone from the team that had gone to Venice was feeling regretful about what had happened. They had all given their reports after their return, and while Jesse was clear on what he thought about Gabriel’s actions, Genji and Moira hadn’t gone to much detail about their thoughts. It was hard to say what Genji thought, but Ana knew Moira well enough to see she wasn’t bothered in the least by tonight’s disaster.

Genji was sitting silent as ever next to Jesse, but Moira was no longer in the room. The team had been told not to leave the base, so it was doubtful she had gone far.

“Not for you. You have already given your report. There's nothing more either one of you can do tonight,” Ana told Jesse, and Genji who glanced up. “You should go get some rest. The next few days aren't going to be easy.”

Genji stood up and left the room without further ado. Jesse watched him go before saying: “I’d like to stay if that's alright.”

“I'd advise against it, but I can't stop you,” Ana said. Despite his polite request, Jesse likely would have camped outside the door whatever Ana gave him his approval or not. “Where's Moira?”

“Went outside for a smoke,” Jesse said. “Want me to go get her for you?”

“No need. I'll go find her myself. There's something I need to talk to her about,” Ana said before nodding to towards the interrogation room. “See to it that those two behave.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

 

“There you are,” Ana said when she found Moira leaning against a wall at an empty loading dock. Moira turned her gaze from the ground to Ana. She had removed her biotic gear but was still wearing her Valkyrie suit. Her short hair was a little messy from wearing the beret, and on a better day Ana would’ve thought the look was charming.

“Am I needed?” Moira asked, flicking the ash off her half-finished cigarette, one used butt already lying at her feet. Moira didn’t smoke regularly, but she often did it after missions to destress. Moira never let the tension show on the field, but she never had been a fighter. Ana knew from the nights they had spent together after Blackwatch’s missions that the action put more toll on Moira than she would ever admit out loud.

“Not for now,” Ana said, walking over to Moira. “Give me one of those.”

“Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?” Moira asked drily but took the pack she had placed on a trash can next to her and offered it to Ana anyway. Ana was even less of a smoker than Moira, but on a night like this she could make an exception.

“I'm really not in the mood for your sass right now, Moira,” Ana said and took a cigarette from the pack before handing it back to Moira. Moira put it aside and grabbed a lighter next to the pack to light the cigarette for Ana. With the cigarette lit, Ana took a drag on it, letting the smoke cool down in her mouth before inhaling it to her lungs. “You don't seem very bothered by what happened tonight.”

“Commander did what needed to be done,” Moira said without hesitation. With just the two of them, there was no need for Moira to put up the pretense she put up for most high-ranking Overwatch officials to keep them from getting too curious about her work.

“And you don't care about the consequences. Typical,” Ana said. They had had this conversation before, but never after something this big.

“I would personally have preferred a more discreet approach to dealing with Antonio, if it makes you feel better.”

“It doesn't,” Ana panned, Moira’s smug tone frustrating her. Gabriel at least understood what he had done had been extreme no matter how unapologetic about it he was, but Moira simply didn’t care. For a long time that moral blindness had kept her and Ana at odds with each other, and despite seeing now that there was more to Moira than that, Ana still couldn’t claim to approve of it. After what had happened tonight, she certainly had no patience for it. “I doubt I could make you see what Gabriel did was wrong – it has never worked before – so if not that, I suggest you start worrying about your own job.”

Moira had been about to take a drag on her cigarette but stopped. She furrowed her brows. “All I did was follow orders.”

“And the entire city saw you. You think the footage isn't all over the media already?” Ana asked. “We already received the first inquiries from some of our science affiliates asking why exactly have we hired the very person whose research we shut down five years ago. I'm guessing there will be a lot more to come.”

Moira had gone still, all her previous smugness gone. Ana had known since media’s first reports about the incident that the inquiries would be coming, but it seemed like Moira hadn't thought that far. Moira never did think about consequences.

Looking at Moira now, Ana regretted the harsh way she had told Moira about the inquiries. No matter how frustrated she was with what Gabriel had done and Moira's approval for it, Ana knew this job was Moira's lifeline, no matter what issues she may take with certain duties of it. For Moira Blackwatch more than just a job: it was possibly her last chance to continue the research she had dedicated her life to.

Ana sighed and took one last drag on her cigarette before putting it out only half-finished. “I already told Jesse and Genji to go rest. You should do the same.”

Moira didn't answer. It wasn't a good state to leave Moira in, but the Italian government wouldn't wait for Ana to comfort Moira while they needed to know how Overwatch would take responsibility for what happened in Venice.

Ana wanted to think Moira understood that, but it maybe that was just wishful thinking.

 

“You're still here.”

Moira didn’t respond, simply giving Ana a hard look when she joined her in the elevator, keeping her distance from Ana. So much for hoping Moira wasn't angry at her.

Ana could relate after two more hours of sitting in the interrogation room with Jack and Gabriel figuring out what the best approach would be in convincing everyone Overwatch could still be trusted to keep the world safe. Eventually Ana had gotten fed up with both men, Gabriel for his unhelpful attitude and Jack for slowly slipping back to his usual way of defending even Gabriel’s riskiest actions. After today's shitshow, the two or three hours Ana could afford to sleep sounded like heaven.

 “I hope you're heading home now,” Ana told Moira. Moira had changed to her regular clothes and had seemingly attempted to push back her bangs, but without much luck.

“I suppose,” Moira said curtly. Ana wasn’t in the mood for any more arguing, but she had learned during the almost two years they had been lovers that Moira’s anger was best dealt with as soon as possible because the awaiting argument would only get worse the longer Ana let Moira dwell on her anger. It was best to deal with it now.

And no matter their disagreements, Ana didn't want to see Moira upset.

“I was thinking I'd just go to the mess,” Ana said. “Want to join me?”

Moira scoffed. “Well, I suppose if the honored Captain is fine with my presence.”

“Still not in the mood for the sass, Moira,” Ana said.

“Our earlier conversation considered, I'm surprised you are in the mood for my company at all,” Moira said making no attempt to hide the bitterness in her voice.

“You're free to go home if you like,” Ana said.

Moira gave Ana another dirty look but didn’t get off the elevator at the lobby as she would have if she planned to go home.

 

One of the perks of being a captain was a private room in the mess. It was nothing fancy, but Ana hardly needed a five-star suite. Moira had been the one thoroughly unimpressed with the room when she had first seen it, having expected _more_ , but then again Moira wasn’t military. For Ana, just getting to sleep on something even slightly soft still felt like a luxury, years after the war.

“How likely is it I will lose my job?” Moira asked as soon as they arrived in the room and the door’s automatic lock clicked behind them.

Ana sighed. “I don't know. I'm sure you can guess what Gabriel did is our biggest concern right now.”

“You said inquiries have already been made. What did they say exactly?” Moira asked.

“Aalto and Mo9 were only asking for confirmation for your involvement with us,” Ana said, pausing to remove the coat of her uniform. She sat down on the bed situated against the wall and tossed away her beret. “But DPX is threatening to cut ties if you’re not fired.”

Moira’s mouth thinned into a hard line. “So, they're doing what Overwatch told they would do five years if any of them funded my research.”

“Seems like it,” Ana said.

“And I suppose that just like then, one scientist is not worth losing good connections and money,” Moira continued.

“It's too early to know what will happen,” Ana said, but Ana knew as well as Moira that it was the likeliest outcome once it was time for the board to decide how to respond to the inquiries.

“Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant,” Moira cursed, clenching her fists. “Does Gabriel know?”

“We told him. He's on your side but with the mess he caused, I'm not sure his support matters much.” Perhaps the only thing Gabriel seemed to regret about tonight’s events was dragging down his team with him. When he heard about the inquiries about Moira’s involvement, he had said what Moira said: she was just following orders. But in the end, it wouldn’t have mattered if Moira had spent the entire mission sitting in the aircraft they had arrived in. Overwatch had hired the person who’s research they had publicly deemed dangerous and kept it a secret, betraying the trust of the scientific community.

“And what about you?” Moira asked. “If it comes down to it, can I expect to have _your_ support?”

For Moira's sake, Ana wanted to say yes. However, she was Overwatch’s second-in-command and first and foremost she needed to consider what was best for Overwatch. Hiring Moira had been a risk from the start, and even without Venice, the truth coming out was a hard blow for their image that would affect Overwatch’s ability to keep peace around the world. No matter how much Moira meant to Ana personally, she couldn’t make the choice based on her personal relationships.

Ana’s silence seemed to tell Moira as much. “I see,” she said simply. “I'll be going home for the night”, she added turning away to unlock the door and likely to hide the hurt on her face.

“Moira,” Ana said, making Moira stop with her other hand still on the lock. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. There's no way of knowing what will happen in the next few days.”

“If the inquiries keep coming, it's clear whose side Overwatch will take especially when even _you_ won't –” Moira stopped midsentence. Her shoulders were shaking.

“I can't make those decisions based on personal relationships, you know that.”

“This job was my last chance. I won't have anywhere to go if I lose it,” Moira left go of the lock but wouldn’t turn to look at Ana. Even with Ana, showing any sign of vulnerability didn’t come easy for her.  

“You're brilliant scientist. There will be someone – ”

“There _isn't,_ ” Moira interrupted. “Do you think I didn't try to reach out to everyone on the field I could think of when Overwatch first shut down my research? If I'm to lose this job, I will never work on the field again: Overwatch made sure of that.”

For a moment Ana said nothing. There was nothing she could say to fix what Overwatch had done to Moira’s career and reputation in the scientific community – not when Ana hadn’t disagreed with the decision when it was first made. Ana said, defeated: “It's no use speculating about that beforehand. It’s been a long day, Moira. Let's just go to sleep.”

“And sweep the issue under the rug as usual because you don’t want an argument?” Moira snapped, finally turning to look at Ana. “I wonder, if we were to be honest with each other for once would there even _be_ a relationship?”

It hurt. They had always known they would never see eye to eye on everything, but if Ana hadn't thought she could accept those differences, she would never have let the relationship with Moira go this far.

“We have plenty of time to have this argument tomorrow or any other day, but for now I'd like to get some sleep before I need to go back to trying to convince the Italian government not to have all four of you imprisoned for a war crime,” Ana said. Moira just stared at her, brows furrowed and fists still clenched. Ana kicked off her boots and finally laid down on the bed. She was done arguing for the night.

“You can't avoid this forever, Ana,” Moira said.

“And I'm not planning to,” Ana told her. Moira stood on the doorway for a moment longer before clicking her tongue. Ana assumed she would leave, but instead Moira removed her shoes and came to the bedside, stepping over Ana on the mattress to lie down between Ana and the wall. She turned her back on Ana, but that wasn’t unusual, so Ana turned on her right side and wrapped her arms around Moira’s waist, pulling her close. Moira was stiff in Ana’s embrace.

“Were you hurt during the mission?” Ana asked after they had lied silent for a while.

“Despite Talon's best efforts, no.”

“Good,” Ana said and pressed a kiss on the nape of Moira’s neck. Ana felt Moira relax slightly.

“I suppose none of us will be welcome to Italy for a while,” Moira said.

“Unless you want to be taken into custody at the border, probably not,” Ana said.

“Pity. It would've been nice to visit Venice together one day,” Moira said. Ana smiled at the thought even if the plan seemed unlikely now. Moira huffed. “Though I suppose there's no need for us to be planning vacations together anytime soon, if ever, since I may be out of a job soon.”

“Assuming Overwatch will survive this particular disaster, I think I'll still be able to pay for flights and hotel room for two in some other country.”

“Oh? Good to know even if I may have to abandon my life’s work you would still have me,” Moira said. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, but no more anger.

“Of course I would,” Ana said. Moira may have measured the value of her time spent on how much research she could do, but that hardly mattered to Ana. Even then, Ana knew it wasn't enough for Moira. A life without being able to continue her work would never be enough for Moira.

“A life living off the money of a rich spouse. My mother would've been proud to see me following in her footsteps,” Moira said, maybe to lighten to mood but not making a convincing job of it. Ana let go of Moira, propping herself up on her right elbow. Moira turned slightly to meet Ana's gaze.

“I don't know what will happen. And there's no point in denying that none of this is looking good,” Ana said. “But don’t think for a second that you not being part of Overwatch would mean I’ll leave you.”

The look on Moira’s face told Ana that she wasn’t convinced by Ana’s words. It was the same look Ana had seen many time. No one else had stood by her, so why would Ana? For someone so self-assured, Moira always seemed to assume she wasn’t valued or wanted by others, not even by Ana.

“You promise to come see me in some Italian prison if that's what it comes down to?” Moira asked eventually causing Ana to snort.

“I might stop by every now and then.”

“I'm honored,” Moira said drily.

Ana leaned down to press a soft kiss on Moira’s lips. She didn’t know how else to convince Moira she meant it when she said she wouldn't leave her when her words weren't enough.

“We'll get through this,” Ana said quietly.

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator voice: They did not in fact get through this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: happyanpan  
> Tumblr: oliviac0lomar


End file.
